


Honeyed

by Tiara_of_Sapphires



Series: To Love a Martian [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Chocos, Crack, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Is this crack?, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex at work, i have no idea i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiara_of_Sapphires/pseuds/Tiara_of_Sapphires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don’t take the Director’s cookies. Bad things happen. Unless you’re Alex. Then, good things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeyed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antares_28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares_28/gifts).



> Okay, this time it’s at LEAST 80 percent mshgolightly’s fault that I wrote this. Because she prompted something about Chocos.  
> (This is also not connected to any of the previous Halex fics I have posted. Totally separate)  
> Enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or any of its characters, this is for my own personal enjoyment or whatever blah blah blah.

Nothing like being at work at 2 in the morning.

Alex was alone in the break room. She had the late shift, so most of the other agents had gone home.

She had drained her cup of coffee and contemplated having a second.

The caffeine was cutting through the fog, but then the tiredness morphed into hunger. When was the last time she ate anything? Obviously, not recently.

She looked through the shelves. There was little to nothing. Until finally, a colorful package sat alone on a shelf. Chocos.

Before she could think better of it, Alex took the package out, set it on the counter, and opened it.

There had been an unspoken rule at the DEO: don’t eat the Director’s Chocos. Nobody ever committed such an offense so nobody knew what would happen if someone was to get into his stash.

Alex was his right hand and guardian of his _other_ secret. Odds were he wasn’t going to fire her over such a small infraction as getting into his stash.

He was likely not going to catch her, right?

She pried the cookie out of the package. It was 2am, damn it. She deserved this.

“Agent Danvers.”

Alex froze and turned to see J’onn standing in the doorway.

Oops.

Well, she already had the Choco in her hand. Her germs were all over it, so he couldn’t have it now, could he? So she brought it up to her mouth and bit down, letting most of it stick out from between her front teeth.

Maybe Alex was just imagining things, but it looked like J’onn’s expression changed.

She wasn’t entire sure why she was teasing him like this. It was childish, like a teenager playing coy around a crush.

But she had the cookie between her teeth, almost in a dare.

“ _Come on, J’onn. What’re you going to do about it?_ ” she thought.

J’onn stared at her and she stared back at him. And then, he moved forward, closing the space between them. Alex stood her ground, keeping the cookie between her teeth.

His hands gripped her upper arms, keeping her still.

Her eyes widened at the contact, not moving as his face moved close, close enough that she could feel his breath against her skin.

He leaned in.

His lips whispered against hers. And he pulled away, half of the cookie disappearing into his mouth.

Alex could only watch him, frozen where she stood.

His throat worked as he swallowed and she blinked, as if awoken from a trace.

J’onn _winked_ at her and turned back, leaving her alone once again.

Alex could only stare at his back as he retreated, dumbfounded and more than a little turned on.

She was jumping his bones the next time she got him alone.

* * *

The next time was about 2 hours later. Coffee and arousal chased away any drowsiness from her mind as she trailed behind J’onn as walked further into the depths of the DEO headquarters.

He glanced over his shoulder, catching her eye.

J’onn smirked and turned into an open door.

Alex sped up, looking behind her to make sure no one would see her following him. She entered into the room, where J’onn waited in the shadows.

The door closed and locked with a click behind her, leaving the two of them in darkness for a moment. The overhead light turned on and J’onn once again closed the space between them. His hands pressed hard against her back, pulling her close to him.

She gasped in surprise and J’onn took that opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth. The shock disappeared as soon as it came and she grabbed at his shoulders, fisting cloth in her hands. She kissed him back with an equal fervor.

Okay, if she hadn’t been sure he was interested in her before, she was positive he was now.

Alex broke away, gasping for air and nuzzling against him. J’onn’s lips travelled away from hers, along her jawline up to her ear.

“You are a tease,” he whispered, biting at her earlobe.

Alex moaned softly at the feeling. “ _I’m_ the tease?”

His hands roamed over her body, hot and possessive, creeping under her clothes to stroke against her skin.

“Yes, you are.”

It was too warm and she was too turned on.

“J’onn, please, do something.”

She thought about kneeling down and trying to coax as many noises out of the Director as possible.

But J’onn acted before she could, to her surprise. He dropped to his knees, pulling her pants down. Alex reddened as she watched him between her legs.

She exhaled shakily when he pressed a kiss to her right inner thigh, then her left.

“J’onn?” she breathed.

It was strange to see him like this, crouched on the ground so she had to look down at him. She was too aroused to be anxious or even think about how what a bad and inappropriate it was.

Alex was pretty sure what he was planning, but she didn’t dare hope. She was expecting just making out in the closet. This was…this was escalating quickly and she was feeling lightheaded at the very idea of it.

J’onn nudged her legs further apart and Alex could only let him do what he wanted. He leaned forward and breathed hot over her folds.

Alex gasped and keened as finally his lips and tongue touched the sensitive flesh, hot and wet. He licked and sucked and nipped, sometimes light brushes and sometimes deep strokes.

One of his hands wrapped around her thigh, digging into her flesh. The other joined his mouth. One finger, two, pressed inside.

She bit into her palm, pain threading with pleasure as his fingers curled inside of her.

He was good. How was he so good?

Suddenly, he pulled his mouth away, his fingers, now three, still inside her. Alex whined breathlessly, feeling like she had been left at the precipice.

“Why did you stop?” she asked.

He hummed, pumping his fingers slowly. She shivered, gasping into the still air of the closet.

J’onn said, simply, “I want to hear you.”

She squeaked as he brushed over her clit.

“Better.”

Alex laughed, which morphed into a groan as his mouth returned. She moved her hand to press against the back of his head. Her other hand clawed uselessly at the wall. All she could do was watch him and hold on.

She couldn’t help making tiny noises as his tongue and lips moved over her, fingers pumped into her, bringing her closer to the edge.

J’onn’s mouth closed around her clit and sucked.

She arched, grinding down into his mouth and hand.

“J’onn! Ah—J’onn!” she called out, her body shaking as her orgasm washed over her.

He kissed her pelvic bone, swiping his fingers over her folds, stroking her clit.

Alex shifted away, oversensitive.

“Get up here,” she whispered, pulling at his shirtsleeve.

He obeyed, lifting up on the ground until he was eye-level with her. They breathed each other’s air for a moment—both of them trying to catch their breath—and then their lips connected again.

She could taste herself, which was a little strange. But kissing him felt so good and so right that she didn’t really care.

Alex rubbed against him and he groaned against her mouth. Right. He hadn’t been getting any release while he was pleasuring her. That ought to change.

“J’onn,” she whispered.

She reached down to touch him, but he caught her wrist, pinning her arm to the wall. Her other hand met the same fate.

“No, Alex.”

He pressed close to her, leaving her sandwiched between the wall and his body.

J’onn rocked his hips against her, groaning at the friction he found. She could feel his erection through the layers of clothes and the sensation sent sparks down her spine.

It was a promise of what was to come. Later, maybe. They were, after all, still at work. In a storage closet, no less.

“You drive me crazy,” he rasped.

Alex laughed at that and she kissed him. She kissed him messily and passionately as he rocked against her.

She wanted to touch herself, his grinding against her causing fire to burn in her veins. But her hands were pinned, so all she could do was writhe against him and gasp as he nipped at her neck and lips.

Finally, one of her hands was released, but she gripped his collar instead, pulling his face closer to her. She kissed him, sloppy, as he continued to rut against her,

His fingers moved the collar of her shirt to the side, revealing unmarked skin. And his teeth sunk into where her neck met her shoulder, drawing a shocked cry from Alex.

“Keep doing that and the entire base is going to know what we’re doing,” she whispered shakily.

J’onn huffed a laugh into her skin. His hands cupped her ass, rocking harder. Alex moaned again, feeling surrounded and consumed by him.

He grunted, licking into her mouth as his thrusts became faster, more desperate. Finally, he groaned and his body shivered as he came, emptying himself in his pants.

Alex exhaled in a laugh and kissed him, slow and languid.

“I should steal your cookies more often.”

“Don’t you dare.”

**Author's Note:**

> Am I sorry? Maybe a little. At least it wasn’t straight-up food fetish.  
> Any feedback is appreciated! And please send me requests for this ship, NSFW or not.  
> Cheers!  
> ~Tiara of Sapphires


End file.
